Quand Hao apprend à cuisiner
by Dark-Suzakyo
Summary: Apprend à cuisiner m'atil dit...Ben voyons et puis quoi encore? pense Hao, mais quand il apprend finalement à cuisiner, ça fait des dégâts...


Voilà on travaille à deux sur cette fic !

Auteurs n°1 : ba ouais tu c'est Yuna tu doit garder confiance en toi !

Auteurs n°2 : Edwing tu me saoule mon surnom c'est Sheila !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- bouffonne !

- crétine !

- Crâneuse

- pouffiasse !

- retourne dans ton bac a sable !

- va voir Hao il va te ……………….BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…………………. !

- avec plaisir !

- mais reviens on as une fic a écrire !

- fallait pas m'emmerder !

-oh et puis ZUT !

Chapitre 1 : cuisine ou mécanique ?

- Apprendre a cuisiner a t'il dit ça va pas non je ne veux pas cuisiner ça va me pourrir la vie a force ! Otôto m'as dit que je dois trouver une jeune fille qui ressemble au chinois !

je vois personne elle est ou cette meuf !

quelqu'un tapote sur mon dos je me retourne pour l'engueuler quand la personne que je vois c'est une jeune adolescente de mon âge !

- tu dois être Hao Asakura n'est ce pas ?

- oui qui êtes vous !

- votre nouvelle prof de cuisine il me saoule votre jumeau j'avais d'autre projet pour la journée !

- mais qui etes vous ?

- je m'appelle Sheila Tao je suis la jumelle de Ren !ah la la dite moi vous savez utilisez un micro onde ?

- un quoi ?

- non bon alors on vas apprendre !

pendant a peu prés toute la journée Sheila appris a Hao la cuisine ça était un vrai carnage !

Hao a casser 55 assiettes 16 bols 8 plats plus il a mit de la nourritures un peu partout sur les murs !

Hao sortit de la cuisine accompagner de Sheila !

- merci mais je ne reviens plus !

- je ne veux jamais te revoir !

- même pas pour discuter ?

- on verra !

et Hao partit un peu triste mais heureux il c'est fait une nouvelle amie !

- Nii-San alors ce cours ?

- comme ma dit ma prof on ne recommenceras plus elle ne veut plus de moi !

- pauvre Sheila je me demande se que tu lui a fait subir !

- mais elle est super sympa elle a bien le temps de m'expliquer elle a même répétée !

- c'est pas possible tu es sur qu'on parle de la même Sheila ?

- la jumelle de Ren ?

- oui !

- c'est elle !

- incroyable Ren m'as dit que Sheila était très silencieuse qu'elle parlez jamais !

- et ba avec moi elle était super sympa !

- je suis rentrée !

- Lut Anna !

- je vous emmène au resto j'en ai trouvé un il est super le cuistot est une femme et elle a un temps record !

- ba on y va puisque tu invites emmène Ren et Horo ! et sans oublier la jumelle de Ren !

- mouais ok !

puis tout le monde partit !

- dit moi Ren pourquoi ta sœur n'est elle pas là ?

- elle bosse !

- dans quoi ?

- dans presque tout !

- pas possible !

- mais la je sais pas ce qu'elle fait !

- nous y voilà !

- il y en as du monde !

- c'est normale notre restaurant est devenue populaire grâce a notre chère Oneïgaï !

- Oneïgaï ? j'ai déjà entendue ce nom quelque part !

- veuillez me suivre je vais vous mettre a une table spéciale ou c'est notre cuistot qui emmène les plats !

- j'ai appris que c'est une fille ?

- oui une fille avec des longs cheveux elle vous ressemble un peu jeune homme !

- qui moi ? dit Ren !

- oui !

puis ils prirent commande et 10 minutes après la porte des cuisine s'ouvrit !

une jeune adolescente habiller en tenue de soubrette noir et blanche arriva elle referma la porte avec son pied car ces bras tenez les assiettes !

- voilà !

- Sheila ?

- REN ?

- tu es la cuisinière ?

- ba ouais ! la mécanique ça m'éclater mais mon directeur ma renvoyer ! alors cuistot comme j'aime bien je fais goûter mas petits plats après vous me direz si vous aimez !

puis elle vit Hao !

- je t'ai dit de plus réapparaître devant moi !

- je sais mais je savais pas que c'était toi la cuistot !

- le ! le cuistot !

- Oneïgaï tu doit finir il te reste 4 commande après tu es en repos !

- d'acc !

½ heure plus tard Sheila revient habiller d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche !

-alors avez vous aimez ?

- oui ! bon faut payez !

- c'est ma tournée j'ai payez avec ma paye !

- fallait pas !

- c'est la première fois !

- c'est bizarre la première fois que je t'ai vu tu n'avais pas ce sourire de cuistot !

- ah ah ah très gentil de ta part car vu le carnage que t'as fait a la cuisine de mon ami tu crois que j'allais sourire ?

- ba ouais !

- rêve !

- grrrr !

- stop arrêter !

- Sheila on va rentrer !

- ouais faut au moins que je passe devant mon ancien boulot pour récupérer mes outils !

- ok ba on y va !

- on viens tous !

la petite bande se retrouva devant un garagiste immense ! ils remarquèrent des voitures magnifiques des décapotables des voitures de courses de tout !

- ouwah c'est magnifique !

- n'est ce pas ?

un jeune homme approcha d'eux !

- bonjour je suis Samuel un ami a Sheila ! j'ai le même âge qu'elle est vous devez être Ren le jumeau de Sheila !

Samuel pointa son doigt vers Ren !

- comment savez vous ?

- quand Sheila travailler ici elle me parlez beaucoup de toi !bien qu'elle était souvent occupée a modifier ces petites merveilles !

- alors c'est elle qui les a ?

- oui ces voitures était en piteux états elle est a récupérer et les a modifier elle resta des journée entières dessus la voiture qui sur le petit podium vous la voyez ?

- la sport noir et blanche ?

- oui celle là elle a travailler dessus pendant au moins 2 mois !

- alors c'est pour ça que des fois elle rentrée pas !

- oui elle loger là j'étais avec elle car ce garage est a mon père !

- ah !

- voilà j'ai mes affaires ! Samuel ? tu bosse encore là ?

- ba ouais j'ai préfère continuer car après il sera a moi !

- cool !

- attends viens voir la L 755 que j'ai modifier !

- t'as travailler sur quoi ?

- j'ai changer le moteur et mit des ralentisseur et des freins de courses !

- t'as modifier la décapotable en sport ?

- ba ouais !

- pas mal tu commence a bien bossé !

- et ba ouais !

- attends t'es mécanicienne ou cuistot ?

- ni l'un ni l'autre !

- ah !

- je fais ça par plaisir et pour gagner des sous !

- d'accord !

- allez Sam on te laisse je dois rentrée !

- passe un bonjour à Talj de ma part !

- dit lui tout de suite !

- il est là ?

- ils sont tous là !

- Talj Yuri Nyozéka ? venez dirent bonjour a Samuel !

Talj est un tigre blanc Nyozéka une petite fille de 10 ans avec des oreilles de lapin et Yuri est une sailor (elle porte la tenue de Saturne mais elle a la baguette de pluton)

Mais toute ces personnes sont des fantômes !

- ta sœur est Shaman ?

- bien sur !

- Yué San et Black venez dirent bonjour à vos amis !

Yué est le même personnage dans Sakura chasseuse de cartes c'est vrai mes habiller de blanc et d'argenté au lieu de violet ou bleu ( m'en souviens plus Sheila : tu te souviens de rien ! Edwing c'est pareil pour toi !)

Black est une panthère noir et San un petit garçon de l'âge de nyozéka avec des oreilles de Renard ! et ce sont aussi des fantôme !

- vous êtes tout les deux des shaman ?

- ba ouais tu savais pas ?

- c'est pour ça que je ressentais cette impression la première fois que je t'ai vu !

- ah peut être !

Chapitre 1 Fin !

- Crétine ! pourquoi tu finis a « ah peut être ? » !

- car j'en ai marre d'écrire c'est toi qui raconte c'est moi qu'écrit !

- c'est ton ordi !

- et alors ! ça n'empêche pas que tu tape !

- j'ai pas envie !

- t'es chiante !

- je sais !

l'histoire se finit en une bagarre est bien sur c'est Sheila qui gagne à tout les coups ! car elle est plus forte !


End file.
